Complicated Love
by Sasuhinaxlover
Summary: DracoHinata And possibly Sasuke and Harry I'm bored. Hinata had to go to Hogwarts for a mission. She shares a room with Draco...makes friends with Harry...jealous Draco..blah blah. This story is now, hopefully, being continued after 3 years of hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

No Dark Lord, Deatheaters, or any of that stuff. -- Draco just hates Harry for just because reasons. Don't like don't read. I could care less. I'd insult you if you flame me. Either way I'll get revenge. And this is a very out of the ordinary pairing. I just wanted to try it out. Besides if you're a Hermione/Draco fan then you'd understand this story right? Draco supposedly 'likes' nice innocent girls that could also defend themselves. And people who read Sasuke/Hinata stories or Gaara/Hinata. Hinata likes dark, tough guys…..I'M BORED OKAY! And if you do read these pairings and don't understand my story blame my craziness. I don't mind.

_**Complicated Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" Hey Crabbe, Goyle, who's that new girl? They say she's in Slytherin for reasons unknown. And that she's pale and blind. Have you seen her yet?" Draco Malfoy drawled. He stretched out on the large couch in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their vast amount of sweets. "What?" they asked blankly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys eat all day long? I don't even know why you guys are my friends," he sneered.

It was the first day coming back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Draco had skipped dinner and marched straight into his dorm. He was the only one who didn't hear about the new girl until Nott told him. The odd thing was that she was "shy" yet she had "killed" people, and it was considered normal in her village as Blaise had said. Apparently Blaise already met her and hinted that she was hot. The part that he hated, however, was that she was to share a room with him because he was the only Slytherin who had a dorm to himself. He truly despised her for that even though he hadn't even met her.

A noise startled Draco. He looked up. A young girl had stumbled through the dungeon door. Draco observed her. It was the new girl. She was indeed pale and wore a blush. "Are you the new girl?" he drawled coldly. She looked up, startled and nodded rather shyly. He noticed she bit the inside of her bottom lip. Everyone else just stared at her, sneered, or scoffed and made rude remarks. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata," she murmured quietly, looking down at her fingers and twiddling them.

Pansy appeared in the room with a few other girls. She was laughing until she saw Hinata. "Oh, you're that new girl right?" she asked with pretend kindness. " Um…y-yes," Hinata murmured, happy someone was talking to her yet also embarrassed. "Haha! You really aren't a pretty sight are you? And you stutter!" Pansy broke out into cruel laughter and her friends joined her. Later the whole common room did except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hinata looked as though she were about to cry. "Awww, she's about to cry everyone," Pansy laughed. Draco cleared his throat.

"Draco poo!" Pansy ran over to hug Draco but he suddenly pushed her off. His eyes had an icy flame. "Wh-what's wrong Draco poo?" Pansy asked seductively, clinging to his arm. "Get off me," he growled coldly. He jerked his arm away. Walking towards Hinata he grabbed her hand. She looked up in surprise. "C'mon I'm tired. Either you come into my room, which you share with me, or I'll lock you out," Draco muttered. They were both well aware of the glares they were getting (girls) and the many incredulous (boys and girls) looks. Malfoy didn't care whereas Hinata was worried.

---

Once inside his room Draco sighed. "God those people are so bloody irritating," he muttered. He didn't notice Hinata staring at him. He had totally forgotten she was here until he felt a small, slightly sweaty, soft, squirming object in his hand. He looked down and lightly blushed as he realized that he was still clutching her hand. He instantly let go of her. "A-are you D-draco M-malfoy?" she asked quietly, looking at her hands. "Yeah," Draco answered coldly, kicking his trunk open and throwing the stuff inside it here and there. Hinata quietly observed him. "Wh-what would you want me t-to call you?" she tried her hardest not to stutter. He turned around for a brief moment. "Malfoy I guess," he said then returned to trashing his room. "I have only one bed," he muttered.

"I made the house-elves remove the others because I didn't think I'd have to get a bloody roommate," Draco informed her. She nodded. "I-I don't m-mind sleeping on the f-floor. I'll m-make a futon. I'm used t-to it," Hinata smiled. Draco raised his eyebrows. "No, you can share my bed with me. Only because I don't want a futon or whatever in my bedroom. Do you kick or hit in your sleep?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good. I'll be taking a shower," he gestured to a door on the left. She nodded. "_Don't_ call me if you need anything. Just set your stuff up or whatever," he muttered disappearing into the door.

Hinata stared at the room. It certainly was large. '_It's larger than the other rooms Professor Dumbledore showed me…maybe it's because he removed the other four beds…it looks rather large and well decorated. Despite the things he threw around.'_ Hinata quietly walked around the room gently touching things she thought were very beautiful, fragile, and valuable. She gently picked up a figurine of a glass swan. "It' so cute," she murmured to herself and smiled. "Really? I never thought so. Mother just bought me all this stupid stuff. You could have it," a cold voice drawled. Hinata turned around to see Draco standing at the bathroom doorway. "S-sorry for touching your s-stuff without p-permission," Hinata quickly placed the swan at its original spot. She just noticed he was shirtless.

She squeaked and turned around. He laughed. "Get used to it." He drawled. "Where is your trunk?" he asked when she turned around. "It's over there." she motioned to a black trunk placed against his wall. "Why didn't you open it?" he asked blankly. "Um…I was…" she pointed at the small figurines. "Oh. You could have the one you were holding when I came in. I don't want it. Mother wanted me to 'display' them in my room to show how rich I am. Of course Blaise and Nott just laughed because they said it's a girly thing. I don't want them in here. Best to give it away." He muttered. He changed his bed colors from white to silver and green with his wand. Hinata thought about how magic was kind of like justsu.

"What are you going to wear to sleep? I'm not letting you sleep next to me in _that_," he sneered, glaring at her robes. Hinata blushed, grabbed something from her trunk and ran into the bathroom. "Idiot," Draco muttered. _But she's cute right? And she adores the figurines. Maybe you should get her one for her birthday, _a voice in his head said mockingly. "Ugh, I need to sleep," he rolled over and stared intently at the bathroom door. After a while Hinata came out in an overlarge silk shirt that nearly covered her knees. She smiled shyly.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he took in her appearance, her cream colored legs, messy hair (probably from dressing too fast), and her shy smile. "God," he murmured. She blushed. "Where do you want to sleep?" Draco asked attempting to act cold. "Um…on your right?" she answered softly. "Go ahead," he said breathlessly. A hot girl was going to sleep next to him. And he didn't even know her. How good was his luck?

Hinata crawled in next to Draco. She hadn't meant to but she accidentally placed an arm on his chest. He stared at her funny. She didn't notice what she was doing and in a little while she was sleeping soundly. Draco sighed. _She's hotter than Parkinson. That's kind of amazing really. Of course I've never slept with Parkinson but all the guys she's been with say she's got the best body. I wonder what they'll say when I tell them about this girl. Then again they might just laugh because she's the new blind girl and it'll cause her problems with Parkinson. _

Draco felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked down and saw Hinata's leg on top of his. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. "I think I should go to sleep…" he muttered to himself. But he couldn't help but notice how it seemed like she wasn't wearing any underclothes. And he could feel her skin through her thin silk shirt. _Mental note. Tomorrow morning ask her where she got this shirt. _He then promptly fell asleep.

---

Short because I won't continue until I know if anyone likes it. Of course no one will. I'm just crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bored…let's say the dark lord is dead.

_**Recap:**_

Draco felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked down and saw Hinata's leg on top of his. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. "I think I should go to sleep…" he muttered to himself. But he couldn't help but notice how it seemed like she wasn't wearing any underclothes. And he could feel her skin through her thin silk shirt. _Mental note. Tomorrow morning ask her where she got this shirt. _He then promptly fell asleep.

_**Complicated Love**_

**_Chapter 2_**

"Get off of me," Draco snarled shoving whatever was lying on his arm. He thought Pansy might have snuck into his room again during the night. "I-is it morning?" Hinata murmured rubbing her eyes. "What the hell!" Draco yelled, staring incredously at the young pale girl. Hinata looked quite scared and surprised. "Oh…wait your that new girl." Draco sighed. _I had almost forgotten she existed. How could I even think Pansy would sneak into my bed? She's too thickheaded. What's she doing?_ Draco glanced at Hinata, who slipped out of bed, and was cleaning his messy room. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked rudely.

"Huh? Um…I just w-wanted to c-clean it a bit," Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Really? So you're my maid?" Draco drawled. Hinata blushed. "No…" she murmured. "Haha, you really act like my maid. Hopefully you're a _good_ maid. And as your reward for working for me I'll let you sleep with me." Malfoy laughed. He stopped, however, when he saw small tears flowing from her pearl eyes. She was crying. Crying while making no noise. "I'm…sorry," Hinata murmured and ran into the bathroom, locking it. "Why did she apologize?" Malfoy wondered.

He winced as she saw her leave the bathroom a few minutes later. She had somehow changed into a black, long school robe. Her robe wasn't buttoned though. Underneath it he could see she was wearing a very short skirt, (green with silver trim) reaching her mid-thigh. Her, silver and green tie, was hung loosely around her neck and her top two buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned. She had slightly puffy eyes, he noticed, but if anyone came in they wouldn't think she had been crying. He felt rather bad for humiliating her to where she cried. It wasn't a normal feeling. _Not normal at all_. Malfoy's didn't feel sorry for other pathetic people. Not even for their own family. "Why'd you change so fast? We aren't going to be late. If you ever _make_ me late I'll kill you," he stalked into the bathroom, shoving her into the doorframe, with his shoulder, hard. She stumbled and fell onto the floor. "I hate this school," she murmured. He heard.

---

"Hey Malfoy. Damn I can't believe you have the new girl trailing behind you. She's not _so_ hot. Maybe just a bit," Nott laughed. Crabbe and Goyle moved over so Draco and Hinata could sit. "Why'd you bring her here?" Blaise asked. Draco pulled some food onto his plate. "Would you rather have her run over to Potter's group and hang out with _them_?" Draco snarled. Nott and Blaise exchanged glances. "Hell no," Nott replied firmly. Blaise just continued eating. Hinata hesitantly poured herself a goblet of juice. Draco eyed her. "Aren't you hungry?" Blaise asked. Hinata looked surprised but nodded slowly. "Then eat," Nott stated. Draco sighed and stuffed some food onto Hinata's plate. Nott and Blaise were speechless. That was not a normal, everyday thing! Hinata blushed. "There okay? No one's going to call you a gluttony if you take a small amount of food. Do you want to starve?" Malfoy shook his head in annoyance. Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Blaise asked. Hinata nodded and handed it to him. "Hey! You have all the same classes as Draco!" he yelled, clearly surprised. "What?" Malfoy snapped, snatching the paper from his hands. "Damn," he cursed. Hinata flinched. "I'm going. Are you coming or do you want to get lost?" he spat at Hinata. "I'll come," she quickly packed and murmured a goodbye. The others nodded. "Man, he must bloody hate her," Nott muttered. Blaise nodded in agreement. Crabbe and Goyle continued eating.

---

"Hey Harry! Isn't that the new girl? Even though she's in Slytherin why's she hanging out with Malfoy? She looks like she should be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, like we are. Why did the sorting hat put her in Slytherin?" Ron asked Harry. "I don't know Ron. Now stop bugging me," Harry replied. "She looks quite intelligent doesn't she? I wonder if she studies like me," Hermione pondered. "Oh c'mon Hermione. You don't want to turn her into another bookworm do you?" Ron complained. Hermione smacked his arm. "Ow," Ron muttered.

Hinata turned towards Draco. "Um…where are we going?" Hinata murmured. "To class, of course. Snape's potions class is in the dungeons. Oh look, Potter and Weasley. And there's their little Mudblood friend." Draco sneered. Hinata glanced at him then glanced at the trio. "Them?" she asked him quietly. He glanced at her. "Yes them," he muttered. She nodded. He strutted over to the three. "I see Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood have come back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Let's see, Weasley you probably still have hand-me-downs. Potter still has that stupid scar and the mudblood is still a disgusting piece of garbage.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron retorted. "Let it go Ron," Harry muttered. "Yeah, really. Malfoy's just not worth it Ron," Hermione pulled him back by his shirt. "Not worth it? Did I hear you correctly Mudblood? I, Draco Malfoy, am a lot better than a pathetic girl like you. You're not even a_ real_ witch. You consider yourself one, don't you, filthy bookworm." Malfoy spat. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. Harry and Ron looked furious. "Shut your mouth Malfoy, " Harry warned. Ron growled. Malfoy laughed. "As if I'm afraid of you three. A crybaby, scarhead, and a poor redhead? You must be bloody stupid," Malfoy drawled. Hinata grasped his shirt and tugged. "Please…stop teasing them. Please Draco?" Hinata whispered, her head was slightly leaning on his shoulder so he heard her perfectly, whereas the trio had to strain their ears. Other kids stared at Hinata as though she were crazy. She was leaning on Malfoy's shoulder. No one ever does that!

"Fine, it's not like it's fun teasing these three stupid idiots anyways. Besides we have about 5 minutes until we're late for class." Malfoy scowled. Hinata smiled slightly. "Thank you," she whispered. He shook his head, but Hinata kind of took that as an okay. She hesitantly smiled at the trio. Ron gave her a half-smile, Harry gave her a golden smile, and Hermione gave her a teary smile while whispering," Thanks."

---

It was rather surprising for the trio or anyone to see Malfoy stop bullying people just because someone asks him to. He only did if a teacher told him to. But then again there was a first time for everything. No matter how strange it was. Draco glared at the potions classroom. Every seat was taken except two seats in front of the golden trio. He cursed. There was a table that could seat only five seats each. Harry and Hermione seemed to notice that the two seats in front of them were the only seats left for Draco and Hinata to sit in because they moaned and complained. Hinata tugged Draco's sleeve and smiled. He sighed and sat in front of Harry.

"What the heck are you doing sitting here Malfoy! Go sit somewhere else. I don't mind her sitting here but not you," Ron declared. Malfoy rolled his eyes and Hermione explained that these were the only seats left. Ron cursed. Hinata stared at Harry and Draco, who were having an eye battle. "When does class start?" she whispered to Draco. He ignored her. Ron turned around so he wouldn't have to see Draco and was talking to Ernie Macmillan. Hermione heard her though.

"It'll start in a few minutes," she gave Hinata a small smile. "O-okay…um…do you like school?" Hinata blurted. She blushed. Hermione's face lit up. "Yes! I really love it, do you like school?" Hermione whispered, excitedly. Hinata smiled and nodded. "You don't know how happy I am. Harry and Ron don't like school. Well this class and our history class. Snape kind of favors the Slytherins, if you know what I mean," she pointed at Draco. Hinata nodded in understanding. "Yeah…so why do you hang out with Malfoy?" Hermione asked but suddenly sat up quickly. Hinata looked at the door, creaking open. Snape came in with his usual scowl. Ron instantly turned around. Draco smirked. Hinata was a bit frightened of Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were acting very good.

---

"Today we will be concocting a rather difficult potion. It is for a grade and if you don't pass," he glared at a boy with brown hair, who looked frightened," you will most likely fail this class," he finished. "Take out your ingredients and pair up with a partner. Two people per group," he glared at the trio. Malfoy stifled a laugh. Rona nd Harry glared at him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can you be my partner?" kids were running around the room, switching seats, asking each other that question. Malfoy sat in his seat a rather bored look pasted to his face. "Who's y-your partner?" Hinata timidly asked him. He glanced in her direction. "You," he muttered. She blushed. "W-why me?" she pointed her two index fingers together. Malfoy sighed in exasperation. "Because I don't want to paired with Parkinson. Would you rather pair with Potter?" he sneered. Hinata blushed but shook her head. "Good, now shut up," he muttered. She obliged. Hermione was paired with Neville, she chose to, and Harry with Ron.

---

It turned out making this potion wasn't so easy after all. But it didn't really matter, seeing as Draco didn't let her do anything. "Just sit there," he muttered. She did. "Longbottom! Don't you dare even try to put that prickly holly into that pot! Granger! Why aren't you keeping an eye on him!" Snape suddenly roared. Hermione sighed and Neville dropped the holly onto the table. Hinata felt sorry for them getting yelled at and Draco snickered. Harry and Ron glared at him. He scoffed. "Mr. Malfoy, your potion is certainly perfect," Snape said. Draco smirked. "Yes, but it isn't finished yet Professor," Draco drawled. "It's two-thirds finished," Malfoy eyed Harry and Ron. Ron's knuckles had become white because his hands were in fists. Harry muttered, "show-off."

"Potter! 10 points off of Gryffindor for talking in class!" Snape barked, swiftly turning around. Harry and Ron growled and others from Gryffindor sighed and shook their heads. "Class is over," Hermione whispered, giving Harry and Ron a slight smile.

---

"I-is Professor Snape always mean?" Hinata timidly asked Draco. He shrugged. "Yeah," he muttered. "Oh," was all she said. 'We are going to Professor McGonagall's class. She's the Transfiguration teacher and the Gryffindor's head teacher." He informed Hinata, ignoring the girls blowing him kisses at him. They glared at her. He pulled her into another corridor. "C'mon, you're sitting with me again. And if we have to have partners you're mines okay?" he asked. She gasped. Couldn't she make friends? Hermione was nice. Hinata didn't want to be dragged around by Draco the entire day. Maybe just maybe she didn't have to. They bumped into the trio again.

---

I'm bored…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bored…let's say the dark lord is dead.

_**Recap:**_

"C'mon, you're sitting with me again. And if we have to have partners you're mines okay?" he asked. She gasped. Couldn't she make friends? Hermione was nice. Hinata didn't want to be dragged around by Draco the entire day. Maybe just maybe she didn't have to. They bumped into the trio again.

_**Complicated Love**_

**_Chapter 3_**

"Oh! Hey! Oh no! I forgot your name!" Hermione yelled and shook her head. Hinata smiled. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata smiled. "I'll try to remember that," Hermione laughed. Hinata smiled. "So what class do you have next?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Um…" Hinata bit her bottom lip and stared at Draco. "We have Transfiguration next," he answered. "Oh…well you have the same class as me! Do you want to be partners? I mean Harry and Ron will obviously choose each other," Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco stood still and let Hinata talk to Hermione which was rather weird. He seemed relax and okay about it. Hinata glanced at him. He was waiting patiently for her to finish talking. "I kind of asked Draco if I could be his partner…" Hinata smiled hesitantly. Hermione's face fell. _Did she just call him _Draco "Oh….well um...good for you," she ran off.

Draco eyed Hinata. "Why'd you say that?" he asked. "W-wha?" Hinata didn't understand his question. "Why'd you tell her you asked me to be my partner? I thought you'd accept her offer," he raised an eyebrow. "Um…w-well it's just t-that you…are the only person I know. And…I have all your c-classes so being your p-partner would also help me u-understand faster." Hinata rambled. "So you're using me?" Draco asked his head tilted slightly. He had a strange amusement in his eyes. "N-no!" Hinata blushed. "Well whatever. Come on. We're going to be late for class," with that he dragged her off to class.

---

"I am Professor McGonagall for those of you who are new," she glanced at Hinata. Hinata tried to smile. The Professor nodded encouragingly at her. _She's nice…and her dark black hair is very pretty. She's a lot nicer than my homeroom teacher._ Hinata shivered at the thought of Snape. Draco eyed Hinata. "Is something wrong?" he whispered. She shook her head vigorously. He nodded. _He probably thinks I'm crazy now…_Professor McGonagall announced what the class would be doing for several weeks. Learning how to transform a teacup into a living animal. "That also means it has to be able to breath and function like any other regular animal," she said. "Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter! Are you two listening!" she suddenly had a strict face. Ron and Harry gave her mildly confused smiles. "I'd appreciate it if you two listen to me from now on," she informed them.

Harry and Ron nodded, rather red in the face. "Hermione, isn't this like the _opposite_ from turning animals _into_ teacups?" Harry prodded Hermione. She nodded then hushed him. "As I was saying, you will all be paired into two people per group. You will find a seat that both of you are comfortable in and stay there for the whole year. You will also have the same partner fro the whole year, so my advice would be to choose wisely. You may scatter," she announced. Draco sighed. Hinata turned to look at him. She was lazily glaring at Harry who, as it seemed, was about to come over to them.

When he reached them he muttered, "Hey, um…would you mind…er…being my partner?" Harry asked. Hinata glanced behind Harry and saw Hermione's face. She looked hopeful as to Hinata saying yes. "Um…sorry…I already asked Draco…to be my partner," Hinata whispered. "Oh…" Harry muttered rather surprised. "Is that all?" Malfoy snapped. Harry glared at him then left. Draco and Hinata watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry said a few things. Hermione didn't look hopeful anymore. Ron just grumbled a few words. "I'm guessing that they wanted to stick you into their trio," Malfoy assumed. Hinata blushed. "You could have gone with them. It's not like I care," Malfoy drawled. Hinata felt a small tug. _I…knew that. No one ever cares about me._

---

(Half an hour later)

"Hey be careful! Don't point that bloody wand at me," Malfoy snapped at Hinata. She sat still and pouted. "I don't understand how you guys use this…thing," Hinata muttered waving her wand. Draco grabbed her hand and sighed in annoyance. "I said _stop waving this bloody thing!_" he snarled. Hinata blushed as his hand tightened around hers. He glared at her red face. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. "Um…y-you…my…hand," she stuttered. He looked down and instantly let go of her. There was a small pale pink blush on his cheek, if she wasn't mistaken. "Don't think I like you or anything," he muttered quickly. "I know," she murmured.

Professor McGonagall wandered over to their table. "And how is Ms. Hyuuga doing?" she asked. Hinata sighed," I don't' really understand it," Hinata murmured. "Would you like to partner with Ms.Granger instead of Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall proposed. "No thank you," Hinata shook her head firmly. Professor McGonagall smiled, leaning over she whispered," It's nice that someone actually sees some good in Mar. Malfoy," she stood up and nodded approvingly. Hinata saw Hermione's expression. She looked crestfallen. Draco prodded Hinata. "What did the loony teacher ask you?" he scowled. "Um…she s-said t-that it was g-good that s-someone saw some good in you," Hinata answered quietly. He growled. "I…think I m-might ask Hermione t-to h-help me…I can't understand t-this," Hinata whispered. "No you aren't," Draco clenched her wrist firmly. She squeaked. "If you don't understand I'll explain it for you," he growled.

---

"See, I told you that you would make at least some progress," Draco drawled. Hinata blushed as she ran to keep up with him. "B…but it became a rat…"she murmured. Draco sighed. "At least you made some progress," he muttered. "Hurry up, we're going to Charms. Professor Flitwick," he yelled at her small stumbling figure. "Ah! S-sorry," she gasped when she finally reached him. _Is it always rowdy? I mean I was shoved here and there. How can he not get bumped into at least once?_ Hinata sighed. "You think too much," Malfoy muttered tugging at her hand. "The class is right here," he muttered. Hinata tried her best to ignore his hand on hers. _Why do I act like such a 4 year old around guys? Especially around this scary, pale, intimidating guy. _"S…so which house is P-professor Flitwick head of?" Hinata asked. "Ravenclaw," Malfoy answered simply.

---

"Hello class!" small Professor Flitwick greeted happily. "Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick," the class chorused. "Yes yes, alrighty then. Today you will learn how to summon clothes," he clapped gleefully. Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Ms. Granger?" he asked. "Excuse me sir, but I though we had already learned how to summon things. Accio," Hermione said. "Yes, we have. But this is summoning clothes from nothing. I suppose I forgot to mention that. Well, that's what we will be doing today! So pick a partner. The highest you can have is three and the lowest is two, of course." the Professor climbed up onto the stack of books placed on his chair, so he could see everyone.

"This time you don't have to be my partner," Draco said. Hinata was surprised but only nodded in reply. Draco glanced around. _Why the hell did I say that? I am not, I repeat, **am not** going to partner with Parkinson or Crabbe or Goyle!_" Draco shifted when poked him. "What?" he scowled. "Um…well…I don't know anyone and well…um…since you haven't picked anyone out yet can I be yours?" Hinata whispered. "Why do you go and hang out with Potter and his group?" Draco snarled. Hinata bit her bottom lip. "Well…the highest number in a group is 3 and his group has Hermione, Ron, and himself…so I can' fit," Hinata whispered. "Fine, you can be my partner. But if I get an F it'll be your fault. Then I'll track you down and probably murder you," he threatened. Hinata chewed her bottom lip and nodded, fearfully. "Why did Tsunade send me here…but she said she'll send Sasuke-kun too…but he's almost exactly like Draco…" Hinata murmured _very_ quietly. Draco glared icily at her. "What?" he asked, coldly. She looked up and instantly shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.

---

All in all nothing really went perfect that day. Girls glared at Hinata for being near Draco. She learned that people in Slytherin called him the Slytherin Prince. Also people who weren't in Slytherin considered him a jerk, stuck-up, ferret, rich, snob, and other different names. She learned that Harry and Draco were rivals. That he always called Hermione mudblood, which Hinata didn't understand, but knew it was a bad name. Something else Hinata found out was that Draco Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy after all. When he wanted to, he could be very nice. They were allowed to go to Honeydukes that day. Draco brought Hinata along and to everyone's amazement bought her whatever she liked. So maybe just maybe the day hadn't been so bad after all.

---

(NEXT DAY)

Hinata rolled over and bumped into a hard, soft object. Too sleepy to get up and investigate what it was, she just ran a hand over it. It moved and grunted. Her conclusion: Draco Malfoy. Malfoy swung an arm over Hinata's chest. "Touchy aren't we?" he whispered seductively, into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "S…sorry," she mumbled. Hinata tried to sit up but was pulled back down by Draco. "It's Saturday so there's no reason to get up. Especially at this time of day. It's only 5:00" Draco muttered. Hinata struggled a bit but gave up when Draco muttered," If you leave then I won't let you back in this room." He yawned. "F-fine then," Hinata murmured, reluctantly laying her head on his arm. He smirked. "Good girl," he whispered.

Hinata slept peacefully and was startled when she suddenly woke up "Sorry if I woke you," he muttered. Hinata nodded, sleepily, and yawned cutely. Draco felt a bit hard. "Damn," he muttered suddenly. "Um…d-did something h-happen?" Hinata asked innocently. Draco sighed and shook his head. "No," he answered. She smiled and because she was still drowsy and didn't really know what she was doing, she placed a light, soft kiss on his lips. It caught him by surprise but he responded and pulled her closer. Her hands searched his chest and each time she accidentally traced a bicep he would groan and hold her tighter. Eventually he had somehow managed to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for territory. After a while Hinata gave up. They broke apart when they needed air.

---

"Hey Malfoy, why aren't you up yet?" Nott asked opening Draco's bedroom door. He nearly fainted when he saw Draco and Hinata curled up tightly against each other. Draco grunted. "What Nott?" he snapped. "Why in bloody hell are you and her wrapped in each other's arms?" Nott demanded. Draco groggily sat up. "Was that what you came for in the first place?" he asked. Hinata rolled off Draco's arm, gracefully, and onto her side of the bed. Draco stood and walked to Hinata's black trunk. He pulled out some clothes and threw them at Hinata's face. "Get dressed," he muttered, pushing her a little. Hinata moaned. "Since when did you go and get other people's clothes for them?" Theodore asked, incredulously. Draco icily glared at him. "None of your business," he snapped. "Get out Nott," Draco ordered. Theodore was about to reply but changed his mind and disappeared. "Are you going to wake up?" Draco asked Hinata. She yawned and sat up. Her hair was messed up, clothes disheveled. Yet she still looked cute.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. Just to give you privacy," he muttered. He vaguely wondered of she remembered their little kissing session. "Hey…do you remember anything…from last night?" Draco asked Hinata, when he reached the door frame. She blushed. "Some," she answered. He nodded then left, leaving her with a little bit of peace. _I can't believe I kissed him. I just can't believe it. I've barely even known the guy and something like that's already happened. Oh I hope he doesn't hate me. Wait! Didn't his friend come in? What if he spreads rumors? _Numerous thoughts filled Hinata's mind as she dressed. The clothes he gave her consisted of a loose black shirt and a black pair of capris. She sighed. It would be a long day.

---

"Are you going to eat today?" Draco asked as they walked together to the Great Hall. "Maybe," Hinata murmured. Draco stopped and tilted his head so that his silver-blonde hair fell into his ice cold grey-blue eyes and stared very hard at her. Hinata nervously pressed her two fingers together under his hard scrutiny. "Y-yes?" she squeaked. He stood perfectly still like a statue for a few more seconds but suddenly started walking again. "Hurry up," he muttered striding past her. She tried to quicken her pace so she could catch up with him. Unfortunately she was slow and was left behind. She sat forlorn at the bottom of a staircase. She buried her head in her arms and felt like crying. Why did Tsunade send her here? The original mission was supposed to be Hinata watching over something. But she didn't know what object she was supposed to watch. It was a very annoying and depressing mission. "Hey…are you okay? Your name is Hinata right?" a somewhat familiar voice asked. Hinata looked up, startled, and nodded. Harry beamed at her. "Um…are you hungry?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at the floor for a second then nodded. "Oh! Well I still have some bread. I saved it," he added, noticing her curious look. He grinned and pulled a loaf of bread, wrapped in a napkin, out of his backpack. "Here," he handed it to her. She refused to take it but he thrusted it into her hands.

"It's okay. So…why are you here?" he asked, sitting beside her on the staircase. Hinata momentarily stopped eating. Harry seemed to understand immediately. "So…Malfoy left you here?" he sighed as she nodded. "Well, that's him for you," Harry laughed sourly. Hinata nodded. "How about I bring you to your classes today?" Harry offered," Besides, you haven't remembered where they are all at have you?" Hinata shook her head. "I'd l-like that," Hinata smiled. Harry grinned and ruffled his messy hair.

---

Draco ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair. "Stupid girl, where the hell is she?" he growled. His scowl deepened as he spotted a clump of blue hair and a clump of brown hair. "That better not be Potter," he snarled.

---


	4. Chapter 4

**...Okay!! Um...Hello? **Aww alright,I'll cut the crap. **I'm sorry**, very very very so sorry at not having updated for what, 3 years? This very moment (for me), being 4/15/09, I reread my 3 chapters to this story...and I reread over your reviews. I begrudgingly realized I've been an arse these past few years when I read all of your guys' love-filled, and sometimes threat-filled lol, reviews. I forgot how much I used to love writing, and I forgot what it was like to share my ideas with others. (BTW, I was 12 then and I'm 15 now) And so now, I will try my best at continuing this story. **But!** it will depend on you guys. I think what I mean to say is that I will only continue this if there is still someone out there who wishes me to.....I'm still bored these days and I do realize that **you guys were, and still are, my inspiration**...so I want to thank you and hope that you'll continue, reading and/or reviewing, this story with me until I complete it. **Thank you to those reviewers who were always there for me! This chapter is dedicated to all of you**....even the ones who completely and entirely forgot what these 3 short chapters of my story are about. I hope you'll familiarize yourselves to my story again!! **(I know I sound **_**so**_** sappy!!!)**

Emeralds (S), sapphires (R), rubies (G), and onyx (H) are the House stones…substituting cause I don't really know which houses have what stones. I might re-add Voldemort for more of a plot, seeing as I am in dire need of one, what's your opinions??

_**Recap:**_

Draco ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair. "Stupid girl, where the hell is she?" he growled. His scowl deepened as he spotted a clump of blue hair and a clump of brown hair. "That better not be Potter," he snarled.

_**Complicated Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Draco rushed over to the staircase where Hinata was sitting with none other than Harry-bloody-Potter. However, on his way towards the staircase, he was shoved roughly to the side by a tall pale figure dressed in deep-set black robes.

---

"Hyuuga!"

The perfectly pronounced syllables sliced through the air and directed themselves at a pale dark-haired girl.

The crouching girl in question scowled darkly and swiveled her head scathingly in the direction of the voice. Her piercing white orbs gleamed in the candlelight and she sighed as if burdened by a heavy task. "What?" she snapped at the figure in the doorway.

"This is not the time for you to perfect your manicure," the person gestured to the young Hyuuga's recently applied coat of lavender nail polish, and frowned. "We are on a mission, and if you wish to be ready for this year's Chunin exams it will be wise of you to focus on the task at hand," at this the mysterious person glared haughtily down at her. "Lest you want to follow in the footsteps of that pathetic _sister_ of yours." The person spat the sentence viciously and smiled cruelly before suddenly sweeping from the room, leaving Hyuuga Hanabi wide-eyed, furious, and indignant.

"I'll have you know that that _sister_ of mine is the best one in the world." Hanabi hissed at the back of the retreating figure. Only when a low chuckle escaped the darkness and echoed off the walls did Hanabi continue her manicure, deliberately oblivious to the person's command to stop.

---

Hokage Tsunade could not stop herself from pacing back and forth. She worried herself constantly on her abrupt and stupid decision of suddenly sending Hyuuga Hinata to Hogwarts. Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga's heir. Oh God, was she stupid or what? What in the world could have possessed her to send polite, kind Hinata to Hogwarts?! And for such a mission as well! She fervently prayed to any deity listening that Hinata would be safe. If she wasn't...well then Tsunade would take all the blame.

Tsunade shivered at the thought of enduring the Hyuuga families' rage and mentally re-coordinated herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called listlessly. Her energy and interest wasn't in Konoha, it was all currently on the young girl whom she sent millions of miles away.

The door jarred open to reveal Shizune with a plate of tea and sake for Tsunade. She balanced the plate well while she closed the door and placed it on Tsunade's desk, which was surprisingly empty of papers, files, and scrolls.

"You should drink something to help your worried nerves. Nothing good will come of a frazzled Hokage, right?" Shizune joked lightly. She poured the tea into a cup for herself and the sake into another cup which she passed along to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed for the nth time that day and smiled appreciatingly to Shizune. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you. And the sake is perfect! So refreshing!" At this Tsunade downed the entire shot in one go. Shizune unnoticeably winced and poured Tsunade another shot.

"There's no need to worry you know. Afterall, Sasuke's gone after our Hyuuga _princess_, and with him there, well, what can go wrong?" Shizune smiled and sipped her tea before exhaling and returning to the work piled on her desk.

When the door closed Tsunade's smile fell from her face and she tiredly burrowed her face in her arms. "Lots of things an go wrong Shizune, but I sincerely hope that nothing will..." And Tsunade fell into a much-deserved nap.

---

**Clearing some things-**

**I know that this story is posted in the Harry Potter part of FFN but I can't help but put some Naruto characters into it. I will try to promise that this story will eventually expand so that, whether you're reading it from a HP fan or Naruto fan's p.o.v, you will get a general knowledge of who is who and where they stand in this story. I can't promise, however, that the characters won't be OOC, although I'll try not to alter the main characters too much. I also realize that I've coddled the main pairing way too much! I need other people! Other people! And so, here I am hoping that I'm doing some good by adding 'other people' to this story. After all, how can I work up a plot without minor characters? (Yes, I'm slow and just realized this.) Now back to the story. *snicker* *singsong voice* Who ran into Draco? **

**---**

Draco stumbled as the cloaked person strode past him, his robe billowing out behind him. Draco was furious but, after looking up, suddenly found himself smirking. There was only one person of whom Draco knew at Hogwarts that had black billowy robes. Professor Snape.

"Potter! Hyuuga! What are you two doing out alone in the halls?! Why aren't you in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Snape roared as he came into view of the two. Potter and the Hyuuga immediately jumped at Snape's unexpected intrusion. Harry scrambled to his feet and Hinata the same. "Professor Snape," Harry said quickly, if not flusteredly. Hinata blushed a pretty scarlet and lowered her head from Snape's piercing eyes.

"Well, Potter, it seems as if the Boy-Who-Lived cannot even pass up the chance to get another worshipper. Even my own new Slytherin, at that." Snape snarled. Harry was beside himself with fury and his deep, emerald eyes clearly expressed his desire to verbally lash out at Snape. Draco snickered from his position behind Snape and quickly caught Harry's eye. He smirked and Harry visibly fumed more.

"Professor Snape, you shouldn't blame Harry," Draco said in a sickeningly sweet manner. Harry narrowed his eyes on Draco and glared hard at the blond. "It was just a matter of time before all the adulation got to his head." Draco internally howled with laughter at the incredulous look that instantly plastered itself on Harry's face. His eyes slid past Harry and he briefly took in a shy and confused Hinata hovering in the background.

"Mr. Malfoy, for once I believe you are right. Mr. Potter here certainly is full of himself. How many point should I dock, Potter, hm?" Snape said dryly. Harry's eyes widened even more and he furiously replied. "What?! Why?! I didn't _do_ anything! Anything at all!" Harry protested violently and, of course, his pleas fell on deaf ears. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your insolence. Do be sure you do not speak to me that way again." Snape angrily said to Harry and he stomped off. Malfoy looked positively gleeful as he turned and watched the Gryffindor rubies fall from their hourglass over a nearby archway.

"Liked that did you Malfoy?! You bloody arse! Adulation huh?! The only one who lets that into their thickhead is you!" Harry burst forth with all the angry emotions that he had withheld from Snape. Malfoy snarled back at Harry but before he could spit out a comeback, Hinata interferred. In all honesty, Daco had forgotten that the Hyuuga was even there. She was too quiet.

"M-Malfoy...w-why did you s-say what you did? It's n-not t-true right?" Hinata stuttered out to the blond. Malfoy grimaced, not at all wanting to give her an answer. "He said it because he's a right git, Hinata," Harry offered her a smile and an answer. Hinata smiled back tentatively and, before Draco's own eyes, Harry and Hinata seemed to communicate on a level of understanding that even he didn't have with her. Not that he _wanted_ a weird level of understanding with her, but it made him feel a tad bit jealous. Just a tad bit.

"Harry! Harry!" Two sets of voices called out, one deep and one shrill, and halted abruptly when they saw two figures accompanying their friend.

"_Malfoy!_ Get your bloody self away from Harry! Do you always have to pick fights, you ferret?" Ron hollered at Draco upon sighting the blond. Hermione was also huffing but she regally refrained from saying anything. It was not wise to piss off the blond, for she was not in the mood to be called a mudblood.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Harry assured his friends before shooting Draco a look, "At least, nothing I can't handle from Malfoy over there." Harry gestured toward a seething Draco.

When Hermione fully comprehended their surroundings, she noticed the shy new girl standing somewhat between Harry and Malfoy. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy's sharp voice snapped Hermione back to the present from her daydreaming of making a new bookworm friend. "It means that you're not worth our time, _Malfoy_!" Ron hissed, standing at Harry's right like a dog following their owner. "How dare you!" Malfoy shouted. "Pureblood traitor! You have no right to be worth anyone's time yourself!" Ron turned an unflattering purplish red and attempted to take a run at Malfoy, with only Harry holding him back.

Before the massive row broke out, Hinata once again tried to step in, but someone beat her to it.

---

"Pureblood, traitors, and people not worth other's time? I think I fit quite nicely into all those categories." A low, sexy chuckle escaped a black and silver robed figure who was leaning over the stairway and looking down at them. The group of five; Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Granger, and Hyuuga, all jumped at the sound of the voice and five sets of eyes locked onto the figure leaning over the banister. "And who the bloody hell are you?" came the ever-so intelligent reply of one Ronald Weasley.

The figure glided gracefully down the stairs with an air of wealth, power, and status. Malfoy, at his best guess, could easily presume that this person was a pureblood of powerful descent. When the figure landed directly in front of them, the guys' eyes widened considerably and they were at a loss for words. On the other hand, a breathy gasp pushed its way out of Hermione's mouth. In the back of her mind she could hear Hinata gasp as well, not that she'd know it was for other reasons, and assumed that this man had to be the most beautiful - Harry and Draco aside - man both girls had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you..." And Lucifer himself smiled.

---

So there, my chapter. Cut short because I wanted to post it tonight, but I am forced to go to bed. Please, and I mean this literally, tell me if this is good or not. I will continue this at least until chapter 5, with or without comments, because I really hate cliffhangers. I'm sorry. And I will try to fix the split-ends and OOC-ness. I am quite disoriented right now. Too much reading. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

The continuation of Chapter 4. I'll count it as chapter 5 because I hate seeing something like - 5. Chapter 4 (cont.) – Those things are annoying.

_**Recap:**_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you..." And Lucifer himself smiled.

_**Complicated Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Standing in front of the five was one breathlessly hot guy. He had pale porcelain skin that shimmered in a non-girly way and ebony locks that perfectly framed his face. His silky smooth hair complimented his angular face and his smirk helped increase his mysteriousness.

It was more than obvious that this guy was, perhaps in more than one way, related to Hyuuga Hinata.

"U..chi..what?!" Weasley asked, obviously baffled. "Uchiha Sasuke, the last descendent of the Uchiha family." The guy supplied helpfully, his smirk transforming into an amused smile.

"You're Japanese, aren't you?" Granger cut in, her intelligent orbs curiously taking in every curve of the handsome man as if he were some highly interesting book. Which he was, of course, in a manner of speaking.

"Yes, I'm Japanese," the man, now introduced as Uchiha Sasuke, replied. "I've been newly enrolled into this…Hogwarts School." He said Hogwarts as if testing the name on his tongue. Smiling as if he found the name to be satisfying enough, he let his ebony eyes sweep over the crowd. In less than a second, his eyes locked onto the Hyuuga heiress. His expression subtly changed and he seemed a little colder, if not more pleased. The expression change was not lost on the group.

"What's with bloody foreign people suddenly transferring into Hogwarts?" Weasley suddenly blurted. "And what year are you in? What House?" He added, seeing for the first time that Sasuke wore nothing more than black robes and, underneath that, a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Ronald! You do not bombard new students with such sudden questions! And so many of them at once, at that! Don't you have any manners?!" Hermione snapped at the redhead. The redhead in question blushed as he lowered his head. "Still," he hissed, "where are all these bloody people coming from?!" Hermione pointedly ignored his rude question and turned her attention back to the new guy. She smiled at him and a little blush formed on her rosy cheeks.

Sasuke had turned his attention away from Hinata and was now studying Ron and Hermione. He smiled politely at Hermione and then focused his attention on Ron. "I'll be a sixth year here, I believe." Sasuke said pleasantly to the group, mainly to Ron...and Hinata. Ron's eyes widened and he loudly grumbled some choice words that only got him pinched viciously from Hermione.

"A sixth year?" Harry suddenly inquired. He was wary of speaking to the new kid after his run-in with Snape. He seriously did not need that foul man breathing down his neck. However, his curiosity got the better of him. This Uchiha Sasuke was intriguing, and if not more thanks to his bold appearance.

The raven-haired boy let his attention shift to Harry Potter and he nodded. After a moment or two Harry realized that the boy was studying him, and he shivered under the scrutiny. He inwardly berated himself. He never should have called attention to himself by speaking. He felt small in his one-size too big robes, and frowned when Sasuke's eyes located the famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry was saved, however, when Malfoy broke the tension. In his squeamish fidgeting Harry had forgotten the blond was even there. It was rare when Malfoy _didn't _speak, for it seemed that it was his life's goal to make everyone notice him.

"What House are you in?" was Malfoy's simple question. His hard stare, a trait of any pureblood, didn't falter when Sasuke switched his gaze from Potter to him. Sasuke smirked; finally he had found someone whom he could challenge. And here he thought he would be so bored without a rival of some sort. Plus, the brunette boy seemed just as competitive as the blond, if their expressions were anything to judge by.

---

Malfoy exhaled loudly when the boy didn't answer. He had the impulse to ask if this new kid liked what he was looking at, but it was kind of strange to ask that of the boy. Instead, he opted to repeat his question. "I asked you what House are you in. Are you going to answer or do you plan on wasting my time and breath?" Draco again asked Sasuke, except this time he added a hint of an exasperated insult to it just for fun.

Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his eyes but ignored the jibe. "I was sorted into the Slytherin house, the serpent's house, if I'm not mistaken." Sasuke answered Draco, a bit of a dangerous smile gracing his features. _For goodness sakes, it's nearly impossible to remain polite to these…insufferable people! All this staring, questions, and especially a too-nosy-for-his-own-good redhead! My God, Tsunade didn't say I had to deal with Naruto clones!!They lack proper manners as well! Have none of them thought to introduce themselves yet?! _Sasuke grimaced, which seemed sudden and awkward to the others, at the thought of Naruto.

Granger, Weasley, and Potter mistook the grimace. They believed that the new boy seriously didn't like his being sorted into Slytherin House. "It's horrible, you know, to be sorted there." Ron piped up, pitying the bloke for his bad luck. Hermione nodded vigorously and Harry remained silent and tensed, remembering that Malfoy was still there.

"It's _horrible_ then, Weasley? To be sorted into _my_ House?" Malfoy asked softly, his voice a mixture of anger, hate, and a feeling none of them could quite name. Malfoy took a step closer to Ron and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Wha-What?! I j-just mean tha-that…" Ron faltered and practically cowered as he felt the magical power emanating from Malfoy. It was in rare moments like these that Malfoy _truly_ lost his temper, and, having only once witnessed it before, the Golden Trio surely didn't want to feel the wrath of it again.

In the blink of an eye, Malfoy was suddenly snapped back into reality. He glanced down at his arm bewilderedly, a weight clinging to him. His silver orbs caught the pale, pleading, snowy eyes of Hyuuga Hinata, his roommate. She had apparently flung herself out and caught onto him when she felt the strong power ebbing out of him. Malfoy quickly shook her off of his arm and fixed his robes, glaring balefully at the Golden Trio. In the back of his mind, Draco knew he must thank the Hyuuga girl later for saving everyone from his would-be explosion.

---

Uchiha Sasuke found the situation among the four new kids an absolutely perfect time, and chance, to get them to exactly understand who, and what, he was doing here. ""I'm perfectly sure there's nothing wrong with the Slytherin House…I mean, I love snakes and I'm quite pleased to be sorted where I am. It's quite fitting if I might add, right _Hinata-san_?" Sasuke's silky voice knocked everyone's minds back to reality and he smiled charmingly at Hinata. Hinata averted her eyes from the four Hogwarts students' curious gaze and leveled herself with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she began in Japanese, "am I to understand that you were sent here by Tsunade-sama? Are…are you here to help me on my mission? If so, would you please not get us into trouble?" She begged and gestured vaguely in the direction of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

---

The Golden Trio shifted uncomfortably, well-aware that Hinata must be talking about them and in Japanese at that. She mustn't have wanted them to understand her, but it was more than apparent that she knew the new boy.

Malfoy, on the other hand, understood every word conversed between the two, although he pretended he didn't and merely narrowed his eyes for the mere act of it. He was the famous, or infamous, Draco Malfoy; a pureblood with great status and wealth. It was obvious he would be trained and familiarized with more than a dozen languages. What was it to them if he could understand them? They wouldn't know; he wouldn't tell them. But he was itching to know who this Tsunade woman was, and how Hinata knew Sasuke. Malfoy continued examining the pair.

---

"I was sent here…but it was by my own free will." Sasuke looked down at Hinata and smiled at her…lovingly? But…that was impossible! It just didn't fit! Malfoy's eyes widened but, upon his fear of anyone else noticing, he regained his posture and kept his glare on the Uchiha, all in a few moments. He quickly glanced around, though, and noticed that the Golden Trio was gaping rather unflatteringly at the Asian couple. He kept himself from scoffing.

"You…came here of your own free will Sasuke-kun? But…but why? Aren't you getting married to Hanabi? Aren't you?! That's why I left!" Hinata was a bit hysterical, her eyes were watering and she seemed to shake from some suppressed emotion. Sasuke's smile faded and he sighed, tiredly running his fingers through the heiress' s long dark locks and curling them around his fingers. He winced when Hinata flinched from his touch and he knew that he had to give her an explanation. And a good one too.

Just when Sasuke opened his mouth to answer her, a crystal clear bell rang through the school grounds. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, knowing that more likely than not, he had lost his only chance of explaining himself to Hinata.

"That's the bell…we should go." Hermione said softly, and with Harry and Ron nodding, led the way to Potions. It didn't stop them, however, from glancing time to time back at the three Slytherins, standing like silent statues, oblivious to the bell.

---

And…that's it? Of course not! I just think that this would be a nice place to cut it off. Plus, I need to smooth over my practically non-existent plot. Sorry, but this story is kinda being thought of and built up as we speak…er…as you read I mean. I hope you review!! Please do…especially if you want give me some opinions or ideas. At this time, I'll accept and mull over anything! At least, I think I will. Lol Bye-bye. I'll see you tomorrow…or a few days later at the very least.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews!! I'm sure I answered everyone, if I didn't please tell me. And if you want to ask me questions, that aren't gonna spoil the story, then I'll happily answer them for you when I reply to you. BTW, sorry for this late chapter. Please forgive me! Next chapter will introduce more…lovely characters? ^-^ Everyone is original and none of them are mine so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **They obviously don't belong to me. They belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. I hate Disclaimers. The story's mine. ^-^

_**Recap:**_

"That's the bell…we should go." Hermione said softly, and with Harry and Ron nodding, led the way to Potions. It didn't stop them, however, from glancing time to time back at the three Slytherins, standing like silent statues, oblivious to the bell.

_**Complicated Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The corridors of Hogwarts were eerily quiet save for some late students rushing to class and being reprimanded about being late.

Meanwhile, a young boy with wild black hair and brilliant green eyes sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was nudged harshly in the ribs by a bushy haired girl with rather large teeth. She aimed a glare at him and motioned for him to pay attention to the teacher. The boy sighed again.

Harry Potter was currently attending his last afternoon class of the day; History of Magic. Professor Binns, his History of Magic ghost teacher, was busily droning on and on about Goblin and Wizard Wars. It wasn't that such topics bored him; it was more like the lack of enthusiasm from the teacher that bored him.

And our dear Harry was also irritated. He turned away from Hermione, his bushy-haired friend, who was frantically writing down everything Binns had to say, and Ron, who was currently drooling all over his robe sleeves.

Why was Harry irritated you ask? Simply because he had _no classes_ with the Slytherins that day. Isn't that good? Well, _yes_, in a sense, and _no_…You see, Harry had found out during his little chat with a new girl, who had been placed in Slytherin, that he _might _be developing a crush. And who better for him to fancy than the _said new girl_?

Now, Harry pondered, why _did_ he like Hyuuga Hinata?

_Well, what's not to like? _Harry thought, a small smile unconsciously tugging at his lips as he looked out the window that was situated near his desk. _Hyuuga Hinata is beautiful, she's slim and slender, with long dark hair that brushes past her back, her pale orbs are white as snow, and she's so innocent and pure. _Harry was currently unaware of the goofy grin that spread out across his face, calling Hermione's sudden suspicious attention to him.

_She was so nice to me, _Harry thought, continuing his analysis on why it was okay to like Hinata. _And she certainly didn't seem to care much for the fact that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, albeit, she did look surprised. That's a bit pleasant. At least, it's a far better reaction than I get from other people._

Harry's daydreaming was cut short and he was drawn back into reality by a sharp poke in the ribs. Startled, he turned and looked down to see Hermione's black eagle-tipped quill retreat back into her inkpot. She was staring at him as though he was a fascinating experiment, and was it his imagination or did he see a smirk curling the corners of her lips?

"Uh…yeah 'Mione?" Harry asked in a whispered puzzled tone, flipping his book close when he realized that the lesson was over. Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and shook Ron awake. When Ron was spluttering and coherent enough to speak, Hermione flashed the boys a grin, especially at Harry, and pranced out of the classroom door before anyone could stop her.

"Blimey Harry, what's got 'Mione all happy?" Ron asked. The brunette shook his head, just as clueless as Ron, and adjusted his shoulder bag before pushing in his chair and heading out to the courtyard. They had a free period that afternoon and Harry was planning on taking advantage of it. Whatever Hermione had going on had nothing to do with Harry…or so he hoped.

---

Draco Malfoy lay sprawled on the Slytherin couch, a lazy frown marring his usual pretty-boy expression. Across from him sat a very silent couple of Japanese teenagers. The boy was watching the girl and she was very obviously ignoring him, preferring to look at the dying embers of the fire.

The three were currently all alone in the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco withheld another annoyed sigh. _These two are just so annoying! Bloody hell, get it over with! All he has to do is tell her what happened after she left! Come on! _Draco was currently thinking very odd thoughts regarding the two silent teenagers. Earlier, after the bell rang, they had stared at each other for a good couple of minutes before the girl ran off quickly to go to class, leaving Draco entirely alone with the…Uchiha boy.

Back in the present, Draco watched as Sasuke readjusted his arms so they were in a more comfortable position when Hinata suddenly shifted away from him. Sasuke stilled his movements and eyed Hinata cautiously. She totally ignored him.

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco suddenly burst forth, glaring at the two on the couch. Sasuke met his stare with a cold questioning look and Hinata jumped, obviously startled. "Can't you two work out your differences? I absolutely refuse to be surrounded by blunderheads!" In a flurry of movement Draco gracefully stood, and was in the process of leaving the room had someone not come 's correct that, had not _two_ people come in. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco could kiss them, he thought, for saving him from these two mute… _kids_.

Malfoy's two saviours stopped in their tracks, eyeballed the new boy, and made their way to Draco. Draco sighed in relief and plopped back down onto the couch; his two best friends sitting down also, one on either side of him.

"So Draco, mate, what's going on?" Blaise asked, still eyeing the two Asian teens. Draco dragged his hand across his face and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing important Blaise," he answered tiredly. "You sure?" Theodore insisted, slinging his shoulder bag behind the couch. He then proceeded to pull out a letter and ended up engrossed in it. Draco stared at him and rolled his eyes. Trust Theodore to ask a question and not wait for an answer.

"Who's the new guy?" Blaise asked curiously, breaking Draco from his thoughts. Draco turned to Blaise and switched his gaze onto Sasuke. "Introduce yourself," he told Sasuke dismissively and got up to attend to his homework. As he settled at a nearby black polished table he saw Zabini staring in his direction. Draco shrugged him off. He had homework to do.

---

"Pansy's going to be livid." Nott whispered to Zabini as they made their way to the Great Hall during dinner. "Livid? Theo, don't be dense, she's not going to be livid, she's going to be an insufferable banshee that we'll have to run from the minute she finds out…" and Zabini's answer was cut short when they entered the Great Hall.

It was an unspoken rule among the Slytherins that in the Great Hall you speak of nothing important; lest the other Houses hear you. After all, you never know, there were a few good gossipers in Gryffindor, per se, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil anyone?

Blaise shot Theodore a look that well enough meant _'You know what I mean'_ before they steered themselves towards their regular seats at the Slytherin table. They were greeted by one Draco-sleepy-Malfoy whose head was apparently comforted by the oak table. Theodore and Blaise shared a look and plopped down next to their Slytherin leader. Draco took no notice of either of them. After sharing another look Theodore found himself sighing.

"So Draco…er…how are you?" Theo's attempt at conversation went rather poorly as Draco paid him no mind. Theo glared at Blaise and it was Blaise's turn to sigh. "Hey mate, not feeling so good are you?" Blaise said lightly, his attempt to make Draco feel better also did them no good. Draco's head stayed on the table. Blaise let out a very aggravated huff and turned away from Draco to busy himself with his dinner. Let Draco be depressed if he wanted to! It shouldn't dampen Blaise's day.

While Malfoy's head didn't move or twitch, Theo watched Blaise begin eating and he heaved a groan. It was_ not_ a good day. _First_, he missed breakfast, _second_, he didn't shower that morning, _'Ewwww' _he thought disgustedly, and last but not least, he found out that Draco _wasn't _going to help him with his Potion's homework._ His Potion's homework! _Merlin, if Draco _didn't_ help him then Snape was _sure_ to fail him, _Slytherin or not_!

Cutting Theodore from his run-away thoughts was a loud scraping noise before him. He looked up quickly to see none other than Harry-freaking-Potter standing like a statue and staring at them. Immediately fixing his face into a sneer, mind you he didn't _like_ looking gob-smacked, he looked up at Potter. "And what can we do for you?" he asked coldly.

---

All day Naruto had been bugging Tsunade. The Fourth Leader of Konoha, ninja leaf village, was almost on the verge of going crazy. She'd admit it was one thing to send Hinata on a mission, and then Sasuke, but not Naruto! No way would she send Naruto on the same mission as Sasuke! It was absurd! Naruto would end up angering Sasuke, make Sasuke blow up, and then they'd screw up the mission. It was simple and self-explanatory as it happened all the time! No! Naruto was staying put in Konoha, whether he liked it or not!

---


End file.
